Current Open or Unsolved Issues
This is a list of current bugs and other errata going on at Republic Wireless that affect a number of users and for which there is no current solution or workaround. Please do not use this section for missing features (e.g. picture or short-code texting), physical limitations that will never be overcome (e.g. internal phone memory is too small), lack of cell coverage, or bad customer service. Check the Feature Requests page for items mentioned there and do not duplicate. When adding new items, put them under the appropriate heading, try not to be too verbose, and avoid subjective, emotional, or opinionated remarks - stick to "just the facts". If you have other comments, feel free to add them in the comment section below this article. Thank you! Motorola Moto X (XT1049) *New voicemail does not appear on the Active Notifications screen. Republic has indicated they are working on a fix for the issue *During the first month only one plan switch is permitted through the Republic phone app, because activation uses one of the two switches for that month. Republic will process a second plan switch manually on request, and is working to fix the problem. This issue was quietly resolved in early February 2014. *Touchless control won't initiate a call unless cell service is enabled. That leaves this feature unavailable to those on the $5 Wi-Fi only plan. *Touchless control won't place a phone call if the SIM card has been removed. *Touchless control can't unlock a password/pin-locked phone. Solved by the KitKat update. *Wi-Fi call audio isn't heard when a call interrupts locally stored music that's being played from a variety of music players, including Google Play Music. Solved by the KitKat update. *When locally stored music is playing and voicemail playback is initiated from the call log, both the music and voicemail play simultaneously at reduced volume. In some cases the volume of the voicemail may be so low as to not be heard. Solved by the KitKat update. *MMS messages containing a single picture may arrive as a slideshow. Republic Wireless has indicated they are aware of the issue and working to resolve it. *Ringtones assigned to individual contacts aren't used when calls are received on cell service. '' Solved by the KitKat update.'' *Ringtones do not loop, so any ringtone that is shorter than the amount of time the phone "rings" will only play one time, and the phone will ring silently afterwards. *The default notification ringtone is used for voicemail regardless of the ringtone choice made in the dialer settings under Voicemail. That means it's not possible to silence the voicemail notification unless all notifications are silenced. *For phones on the $5 (Wi-Fi only) plan, when those phones are turned off or don't have a Wi-Fi connection, voicemail fails to pick up inbound calls. Republic Wireless has indicated they are aware of the issue and working to resolve it. This issue was resolved in March 2014. *Call blocking apps with a "Hangup" feature are unable to hang up on the inbound call when that call is on Wi-Fi. The ringtone will be silenced, but the caller will continue to hear ringing and will be able to leave voicemail. Republic wireless has indicated they are aware of the issue and it will take some collaboration with Motorola to resolve it. *Outbound calls using automobile Bluetooth systems may display a Republic Wireless routing number rather than the number of the party being called. Republic Wireless has indicated they are aware of this issue but that there is no fix. *When a call hands over from Wi-Fi to Cell, Bluetooth audio switches to the handset. Solved by the KitKat update. *When a call hands over from Wi-Fi to cell, speakerphone is turned off. Solved by the KitKat update. *When the option is enabled, pressing the power button does not end a Wi-Fi call as it does for a cell service call. Solved by the KitKat update. Motorola Defy XT (XT557D) *Call volume at the phone's maximum setting is deemed too low by some users, whether on earpiece or speakerphone. The volume on cell service is generally considered adequate by those same users. There's been no acknowledgement from Republic Wireless about this issue. *The voicemail indicator only functions when cell service is available. This problem was acknowledged by Republic and will not be fixed but a work around though email is in the works. *Incoming calls transfer to voicemail more quickly on Wi-Fi than calls on cell service. This should be resolved with user-customizable ring time that's been promised for later this year. Resolved in March 2014 with an increased ring time for Wi-Fi calls (rather than the promised customizable ring time). *After an activation or profile update, the phone's voicemail number is improperly set (should be 877-912-1832). There's been no acknowledgement from Republic Wireless about this issue. *Echo heard by callers talking to Republic members was supposed to be fixed by the January 2013 OTA update. However, a few members report that the echo continues or has become worse. There's been no acknowledgement from Republic Wireless about this issue *Touch-tone sounds are not played through the speaker when keypad numbers are pressed, as they are during a cell service call. There's been no acknowledgement from Republic Wireless about this issue. *Proxy settings cannot be set on the Wi-Fi interface. This is considered a bug because other Android 2.3 phones have this feature. Although Republic Wireless has stated that proxy services may be an issue for WI-Fi calling, the option should be made available. *The Battery Manager application must be set to performance mode to keep Wi-Fi calling enabled. New users frequently make a different choice to try to extend battery life, leading to problem reports. It should be removed, replaced, or enhanced to prevent loss of Wi-Fi calling under all settings. *After a long period of not using the phone, the first attempt at an outbound Wi-Fi call will ring once and then disconnect. An immediate re-dial (still on Wi-Fi) generally succeeds. Occasionally the phone will automatically re-dial on cell. There's been no acknowledgement from Republic Wireless about this issue. *The Wi-Fi+ app seems to be the source of unwanted behavior, including automatic Wi-Fi connections to passing hotspots, failure to use Wi-Fi for calls, and noise during calls. General recommendation from the community is to remove it, for now. Republic Wireless is taking ideas on how to improve the app. *The Wi-Fi+ app is supposed to route calls over cell service when the Wi-Fi connection has poor quality, but it has no effect on incoming calls which continue to use WI-Fi despite poor quality. *When the option is enabled, pressing the power button does not end a Wi-Fi call as it does for a cell service call. There's been no acknowledgement from Republic Wireless about this issue. All Phones *Voicemail settings and other call-related options cannot be changed when Airplane mode and Wi-Fi are enabled. Since Republic's phones have voice capability over Wi-Fi as well as cell service, it should be possible to access these settings whenever Wi-Fi is turned on. There's been no acknowledgement from Republic Wireless about this issue. General Service *Phone numbers cannot be ported from other carriers that use Bandwidth.com VOIP services, such as Google Voice. Republic first acknowledged this and said their engineers were working on solving it back in July 2012. Cellular Voice Service *Outbound calls may fail when placed using certain cell towers. This "timing problem" has been privately but not publically acknowledged. Failed calls appear in call log sometimes with no destination number, sometimes with the wrong destination number. No time estimates for fixing this problem have been mentioned. Messaging (Texts) *When both Wi-Fi and cell service are unavailable, texts sent to the Republic phone are not delivered until the phone has cell service. Connecting to Wi-Fi is not sufficient to receive the texts. Republic Wireless has acknowledged this situation as "optimized." The $5 Wi-Fi-only plan is immune to this problem. Voicemail System *Message timestamps are given only in the Eastern time zone. Republic said they were working on the problem in June of 2012, but it remains unsolved. *Voicemail playback volume is too low. There's been no acknowledgement from Republic Wireless about this issue. Last updated: 04:27, April 23, 2014 (UTC)